


Not Quite Nightmares

by FrozenAbattoir



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/pseuds/FrozenAbattoir
Summary: Almost every night since Malachor, Mallis Tainer has dreamed of Revan. No matter what she numbs her brain with- spice, sex, cantina brawls- the echoes of a decade-old 'what if' still haunt her sleep. But this time she might have found someone who will stay.





	Not Quite Nightmares

**298 BTC // Ebon Hawk**

Mallis is dreaming.

She knows this because Revan is there with her, and they’re both laughing. Actually laughing. And it’s a beautiful sound, all soaring giggles and a warm, comforting rasp. But she hasn’t heard Revan laugh in years.

Even knowing this, she doesn’t want to wake up. She never does. Revan’s grip on her hand feels solid and warm and safe. She can almost feel her presence, shining with tantalizing warmth just beyond her awareness.

Revan looks at her, and she’s smiling. She sees familiar green eyes and rich tan skin, not the sickly yellow and unnatural pallor of those final days before Malachor.

“How long are you gonna stay here, Mal?”

She frowns, considering. “As long as I can, I guess.”

Revan’s smile dims. “It won’t be long enough.”

“…I know.”

“I’ll leave you soon.”

“I know.”

“I’ll break you and abandon you. You’ll feel an emptiness that never goes away.”

“I know.” Her voice wavers.

Revan sighs. “Knowing all of this, you’d still stay by my side?”

This time her voice is steady and sure. “Yes. Without hesitation.”

Those green eyes study her face, searching for something Mallis can’t quite name. “Why?”

“I love you,” she replies simply.

Revan squeezes her hand once before letting go. “Yeah,” she mutters. “Yeah, you did once. But I think it’s time you stopped living for a dream.”

Mallis opens her eyes to the harsh glare of sterile white light. She squints through the brightness, wrinkling her nose at the sharp scent of kolto. She struggles to sit up, but one arm remains immobile. She frowns at it, blinking away the haze of sleep.

Someone is still holding her hand.

She tilts her head (stars, that hurts) and blinks again drowsily. Her lips twitch into a tired smile at the sight of Atton slumped into a folding chair, dozing peacefully but gripping her hand like his life depends on it.

Her chest tightens and for a ridiculous moment she feels like crying.

“Atton?” she croaks.

His eyes snap open, every line of his body tensing with frantic energy. His presence flares wild and panicked, then fades behind a familiar wall of numbered cards.

“Mal,” he says. “Ah, fuck… what time is it?”

She stares at him blearily. That’s a good question, really. Along with ‘why am I in a medbay’ and ‘why does very part of my body ache like I was stomped on by a rancor’. “Dunno,“ she supplies helpfully.

“Ah, fuck,” he repeats. “Shit. We… that is, I… Mical said you wouldn’t wake up for a few hours, and… the waiting, it just…” He rakes his free hand through his hair. “Look, I’m the only one who can pull stupid heroic shit, alright? You getting yourself hurt on my account… it makes me look bad, Mal. I have to keep up my image.” His grin is far too strained to be genuine.

He seems to notice his deathgrip on her hand, and pulls away. She clumsily snags his wrist. “Stay,” she whispers. “Please.”

For a moment his face and presence are both unreadable. Then he softens, a lopsided smile on his face and a warm glow from his mind.

“I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me,” he replies softly.

She smiles, eyes drifting closed. “Good,” she says. “Good…”

And for the first time in years, she doesn’t dream of Revan.


End file.
